


Raven - Sins of the Father

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [15]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Series: Scenes from Gotham City [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/362597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Raven - Sins of the Father

“Excuse you!” the girl shouted, as she reached over and grabbed the other girl by the shoulder. The coffee shop fell quiet as everyone turned to look at the squabble. In line at the counter, an angry girl was getting physical with another girl who had gotten too close to the first girl’s boyfriend. A collective gasp sounded as the second girl, without taking her eyes off the boy, shoved his girlfriend to the floor with one hard thrust. 

Her hand rested on the boys chest, traveling up to his neck and looking at him with lust filled eyes. He was dumbstruck as the girl locked lips with him, only angering the girlfriend more. She leapt up and reached across the counter, grabbing a fresh cup of hot coffee and splashed it on their faces. Chaos erupted, and through the madness, a pair of young men stood up and walked out the exit, one large and hulking, the other tall and handsome. They smirked to each other before exiting the store to the sound of shouting and screaming.

Later that night, Summer Gleeson stood outside the coffee shop reporting on the television screen. “A multitude of injuries and arrests, as well as two confirmed deaths have taken place here at “Winick’s Cup o’ Joe”, she spoke, over b-roll of the coffee shop and emergency responders in action. 

“One of the girls was all over the other one’s boyfriend. Didn’t pay any mind to his girlfriend standing right there. Next thing ya know, this chick just goes insane! And then suddenly, people were all over the place, arguing and fighting. Like someone hit the crazy switch,” a young man spoke to the camera during an interview.

Gleeson continued her report, “GCN spoke to Commissioner Gordon, who has not ruled out the possibility of any toxins playing a part in the chaos but was unable to confirm the exact cause.”

“Isn’t that the place that has a drink named after you?” Stephanie asked Tim. 

“Very funny Steph!” Cassandra said chuckling from behind the book she was reading.

“No Cass, she’s right. They do,” Tim said. 

“Seriously?” Cass asked, lowering the book to look her brother deadpan in the eyes. She sighed and shrugged, going back to her book. “I guess you’re there enough.”

“Shouldn’t we look into this? This could be Scarecrow! Or even Joker!” Damian said, standing up and ready to move.

The other three looked up. “Damian, this doesn’t seem like the work of a supervillain, does it? It’s just regular old Bat-Shit crazy Gotham City…pun intended,” Stephanie said.

“But it could be something worse!” he whined. 

“Then go check it out if you’re so bothered by it,” Tim said.

Damian scoffed. Cass sat up, shaking her head. “I’ll go keep an eye on him,” she said, bookmarking her page and going after Damian.

As Damian suited up in the Batcave, Cassandra let out a yell. Robin emerged to see what was wrong and saw Raven holding her hands out towards Cass. “I’m sorry to show up like that! I didn’t mean to startle you or intrude into your domain,” she said.

“Raven! What’s going on?” Robin asked. 

“It’s Gotham. No one is safe,” she replied.

Robin and Cass looked at each other with a knowing grin. “Yeah, story of our lives,” Robin said.

“No, you don’t understand!” Raven said. She wasn’t laughing. “You have a huge problem,” she looked towards the Batcomputer and raised her palm. The news came on. It was the same story that led Damian and Cass to come down there and suit up. 

“We know Raven,” Cass said, covering herself in her Orphan gear. “Damian thinks Joker or Scarecrow have something to do with…”

“No! It’s something much worse!” she said interrupting. “This was my brothers’ doing,” she said.

“Brothers?” Cassandra asked confused.

“The Sons of Trigon,” she said. “I already confirmed with the surveillance videos. Jared and Jacob were there right before the riot,” she said.  
“I don’t understand,” Cass said. 

“Her brothers. Trigons sons. They each represent one of the seven sins.” Damian explained, having been aware.

“After I was born, my father decided to increase his odds against the world by using his Earthly cult to recruit women like my mother had been, for him to create a legion of offspring, should his plan with me fail as it has. My six younger brothers were born and, unlike me, raised in unholy purpose to embrace the darkness within and help our father wage his war upon mankind,” she explained.

“So the coffee shop was them?” Damian asked.

“Yes. Two of them. The Princes of Lust and Wrath. And where they are, the others won’t be far behind.” 

“I’m going to get the others,” Cass said. 

As she left, Raven turned to Damian. “The damage they could do, here of all places, is unsurmountable, Damian! This city is the perfect feeding ground for them,” she said.

Behind her, a portal opened. "Damian, warn the others. I'm going to Azarath to see my father. We have to stop this before it's too late," she said stepping back into the darkness of the portal as it closed around her.

"Sons of Trigon....prepare to meet the Son of the Bat," he said to himself confidently. He turned around to see the rest of the Batfamily behind him. 

"Don't you mean Son of a Bitch, little britches?" Jason snickered.


End file.
